The New Neighbor
by DragonGatz
Summary: What happens when a new neighbor moves in, and she is not like the others? It the world just monsters and humans or are there more to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you guys, this was supposed to be a oneshot but I am unable to keep anything that short so it will be three pieces. I just had this dream about Mitchell, George and Annie getting a new neighbor that was something, well, extraordinary. I will let the story speak for itself. Hope you like it!  
Bye!**

 **x**

"I think someone is moving in next door!" Annie squealed and peaked out the front door to get a better look, he and George both sighed and looked at each other but when they heard the big motorcycle engine come to a stop and saw Annie's franticly waiving hand they resigned to their curiosity and joined her in the door. A big moving truck covered the view of what must have been the new neighbor and the bike and disappointed they got back inside and closed the door.

A couple of days later they had only heard the bike roaring up and down the street but never seen more of the owner than when it quickly sped pass their windows to or from an unknown destination. It was late in the afternoon and he was still in bed, trying to ignore the rumbling in his stomach and the sunlight that was shining through a crack in his curtains when a loud knock was heard from down stairs.  
"Annie! The door!" He yelled, uneager to get up. There was another knock;  
"Annie!" He yelled again before realizing that he was probably home alone. With a heavy sigh he got up, pulled on a hoodie and went down stairs just as a third knock came;  
"I'm coming, hold on!" He muttered under his breath before taking a deep breath and opening the door, his nerves still a bit fried since the incident with Fleur and Bernie even if it was all blown over now. He opened the door and just stared.  
"Hello." She smiled with a strange accent, the woman in front of him had very short, red, almost auburn hair that were standing straight up from her head, her arms were well defined and her bare shoulders broad, showing that she probably worked out a lot. She wore a long, bright blue, V-necked dress that left her arms and shoulders bare and showed some cleavage. Her eyes that looked at him with a bright shine in them were green and had long dark eyelashes. On top of her head was a pair of big sunglasses and on her hands she wore black and white cutoff-gloves, almost like his.  
He realized that she was waiting for a response;  
"Hello." He said, hesitating.  
"Here." She handed him a covered tray of something that smelled sweet and strawberries; 'I am Dee, I moved in next door a couple of days ago, I just wanted to say hello, getting to know my neighbors a bit." She still smiled and then wrinkled her brow; "Did I wake you up? I am so sorry, I can come back at a better time."  
"No, no, its fine, I was getting up anyway. Mitchell, I am Mitchell." He stretched out his free hand and when they touched a shiver went down his spine; her hand was almost colder than his.  
"Nice to meet you Mitchell. Well, I'll hope you like my cupcakes, and now I will let you get back inside, it looks like the sun is bugging you, you are not sick are you?" Her voice had a different accent to it but sounded concerned.  
"Thank you, I am sure we will. No, I think it's just a migraine." _'Lie'_ He thought to himself.  
"Well, bye then." She gave him another big smile and turned around, he looked after her as she walked back towards the little blue house, her skirts swaying and the clicking of high heels sounding. He had to rub his eyes because he could've sworn he saw a cat sitting on her shoulder and another walking by her side even if there hadn't been any one near them as they were talking. The one on her shoulder turned its head, looked straight at him with bright green eyes and blinked slowly before looking forward again. Slowly he stepped back inside and closed the door behind him.

"Oh that smells delicious, what is it?"  
"AH! Annie!" He almost dropped the plate as she popped up next to him  
"What? You look like you've seen a ghost. Literally." She joked and took the plate from him, lifting the small cloth that was covering it and inhaled, wandering off into the kitchen. He followed and sunk down at the table.  
"Not a ghost, but I think I just met our new neighbor."  
"What's he like?"  
"Not he, _she_ , and I really can't say, she was tiny, colorful and had very cold hands."  
"You think she's a vampire?" Annie hopped up and sat on the countertop, plucking at the cupcakes on the plate with a longing look.  
"No, well, she didn't smell like a vampire. Or a werewolf for that matter. But anyway, it's her bike we have been hearing and she said that it was just to come by if we needed anything, I am not really sure about what she meant by that though."  
"What did she look like?"  
The door closed and George came into the kitchen; "Who?"  
"Our new neighbor, Mitchell has met her, she brought cupcakes and has very cold hands apparently." Annie filled him in.  
"Cold hands, _you_ could feel that her hands were cold?" George turned to him with raised eyebrows.  
"Yea, when we shook hands I could feel that her fingers were really cold, plus she wore gloves like me."  
"Are you sure she isn't a vampire?"  
"One hundred percent sure." He took a bite out of the cupcake and groaned, it was as sweet as it had smelled but had ha rich taste and a delicious chocolate-filling in the middle. Annie watched them dig in on the cupcakes and then asked again; "Well, what did she look like?"  
With his mouth full he looked at her; "Red hair, green eyes, short, looks like she lifts weights, smiles a lot." _'And those hips.'_ He added in his head, still seeing them before his eyes, swaying from side to side.  
A shove in his side woke him from his daydream; "Are you sure that's everything?" Annie teased him, suddenly sitting next to him.  
"Yeah, yeah, that's it. And her name is Dee. Now I need to get to work." He stood up, and quickly left the table, grabbing his jacket and putting the cap on his head.

 _After finally settling in in her new little house she decided to visit her closes neighbors, first she went to the house to the left and talked to a lovely elderly couple that just seemed happy to get a visitor. Afterwards she turned back and walked over to the big, pink house on the corner. Even though the drapes were pulled she got a feeling that someone was home and after a few poundings on the door she heard someone coming down the stairs and she smiled to herself. The door creaked open and a tall, dark man opened up.  
_ 'A tall handsome stranger, how cliché.' _She thought to herself and smiled up towards him;  
"Hello." He squinted against the sunlight and stared at her with a slightly open mouth. After a few heartbeats of him staring at her he got himself together and gave her a small smile out of the corner of his mouth; "Hello."  
"Here." She handed him her tray of cupcakes; 'I am Dee, I moved in next door a couple of days ago, I just wanted to say hello, getting to know my neighbors a bit. Did I wake you up? I am so sorry, I can come back at a better time." He looked like he had slept in his clothes and had a deep wrinkle on his left cheek from the pillow.  
"No, no, its fine, I was getting up anyway. Mitchell, I am Mitchell." As they shook hands she could feel the coolness of his hand against her skin and noticed that he was wearing gloves just like her.  
"Nice to meet you Mitchell. Well, I'll hope you like my cupcakes, and now I will let you get back inside, it looks like the sun is bugging you, you are not sick are you?"  
"Thank you, I am sure we will. No, I think it's just a migraine." He couldn't help but to smile back at her._ _  
_ _"_ _Well, bye then." She waved at him and turned towards her own home.  
She knew that he was still looking at her, the cat on her shoulder turned around and looked back at him and she giggled to herself when she saw how startled he looked, raised her hand and patted the cat on its head. The other one was circling around her feet as always. When she closed the door behind her she heard Mitchell's door close as well. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes part two, disclaimer: i dont own anything related to being human.**

 **sidenote: this story is un-beta:ed, it comes right from my fingertips! Any misstakes are mine and regarding spelling/the wrong word (ish): english is my second language...**

Another few days passed and they didn't see her again, even though they heard her bike coming and going like before. Late one night he was getting back from work he could hear a bike behind him as he walked down the dark street and just as he hopped up on the sidewalk to not get run over it slowed down next to him and Dees smiling face looked at him under the helmet.  
"Hi Mitchell! I thought that was you. How's the head?"  
"Hello. The head? Oh, that's fine.' He remembered the migraine-lie at the last second; 'On your way home?"  
"Yeah, you too?" The big bike was vibrating under her. What he could tell in the dim light it was dark green and it looked like it was painted in scales.  
"Yeah, spent a late night on work. You want a lift?" She patted behind her on the tiny saddle.  
"Are you sure? I don't think I'll fit." He hesitated. Even if he was a vampire he could still get injured.  
"Come on, are you scared?" She winked at him and her tone was teasing him.  
"Fine." He got on, a bit clumsier than he would have wanted, wrapped his arms around her waist, her very human scent; blood and adrenaline mixed with some form of perfume teased his nostrils and he had to really focus to keep his instincts at bay. Her voice in his ear snapped him out of it;  
"Hang on then!" A laugh, a roaring engine and then the wind hit his face and his stomach was still in the place they had just left. It was over quicker than he imagined because suddenly she made a U-turn, parked by the sidewalk outside her house and put the support down, leaning the bike on it.  
"You can let go now, I need to breath." She patted him on the hand and he quickly loosened his grip and got off, standing next to it. She stayed sitting for a second, fiddling a bit with the lock.  
"Thanks, um, for the ride." He turned to walk away.  
"Do you want some coffee?" Her voice floated after him.  
"Coffee?"  
"You know that black, hot thing you drink in a cup?" As she got off her bike he saw that she was much shorter than him, despite her high heels. _'How was she able to drive in those?'  
_ "Sure, coffee would be nice."  
"Great! Come on!" She hopped off and grabbed him under the arm, turning him towards her door.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside through a beaded curtain. Inside it was much warmer than he had expected, the ceiling was low, it was a single storey house and from what he could see it had a kitchen to the left, across the door he could spot a bedroom and to his right was the living room. What was totally different from his own home was that this was filled with fabrics, the walls were clad with colorful fabrics, the sofa was big, a deep, almost blood colored red, filled with cushions and the big table in front of it was stacked with books, so were the bookshelves covering the wall that faced his building. What shocked him the most were the heat, he was actually feeling his own temperature raise just a tiny bit. He hung his jacket on the hanger next to the door and followed her into the kitchen where the coffeemaker was already sizzling on the counter. She had removed her leather jacket and wore a backless top over a pair of really tight leather pants. On her back he saw paw prints and on her shoulder a tiny version of the cat he thought he had seen a few days earlier.  
"So,' he leaned on the doorframe; 'what do you do for a living?"  
"I'm a personal trainer down at Old Goldy's gym, so I mostly decide my own hours and living the dream."  
"Sounds great."  
"Well, I get by. So what do you do?"  
"I'm a cleaner, at the hospital. My flat mate George works there too."  
"Is he a cleaner too?"  
"Nah, he's a porter."  
She handed him a coffee cup and once again he felt her cold fingertips against his hand through the heat in the apartment and her cutoff's.  
"Why don't you go into the living room and I'll be right there, just have to get out of these pants."  
"Sure.' On his way out of the kitchen he turned around again; 'Hey, do you have cat's?"  
"No, why?"  
"Nothing, it's just that I thought I saw something the other day."  
"Like what?" She tilted her head, with huge eyes she looked at him with a small Cheshire cat-like grin.  
"Oh nothing, never mind." He almost blushed under her gaze so he turned around and walked into the living room, sitting down in the huge, soft sofa, hearing her rumor around in the bedroom.

As she came back out again she wore three-quarter long, loose pants and the same backless top as before. On her feet were a pair of moccasins and the usual cutoffs on her hands. She came over and sat down, folding her legs under her, the cup in her hands and the hair at edge despite having worn a helmet just fifteen minutes ago. In the soft light her skin was almost glowing, it looked like candles was shining on her. With a startled look he looked around, suddenly realizing that there were burning candles placed out all over the room, candles that hadn't been lit when they got there.  
"What?!" He gave her a shocked look, she blushed and all the candles were out again, as if an invisible wind had gone through the room.  
"Sorry, I just thought… Sorry! I understand if I freaked you out, you are free to leave if you want to." Her tone was a bit panicked and he could hear the door creak as it opened just an inch. She buried her head in the cup and took a deep zip ignoring his staring.  
"What?!" He blurted again, unable to make a full sentence of it.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought I sensed something when I said hello to you the other day. Something like me. Something non-human." Her voice was very low and sorrowful. He placed the cup on top of a book on the table and turned to look closer at her;  
"You are not wrong, I mean, I'm sorry, I am just a bit shocked. What _are_ you?"  
"A which." A crocked smile and the candles lit up again.  
"But your hands are so cold? Like mine, almost colder?"  
Another Cheshire grin and she wiggled her fingers; "Bad circulation mate, you should feel my toes." At the end of the sentence she winked at him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, we've reached the end of our little journey, hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have!**

 **Much love, D**

"What _are you then? I know you are not human. Obviously."  
"I'm a vampire. George, my flat mate I told you about, he's a werewolf."  
"I thought it smelled a bit like dog when you opened the door." She giggled and he chuckled, a bit nervous but it was still a chuckle. With a thought she lit the candles and closed the door again, this time he barley flinched. His eyes looked very dark, almost black in the soft lighting of the room, he wore a t-shirt and a cardigan paired with dark jeans, heavy boots and green cutoffs. _

"Let me see your hand Mitchell."  
"My what?"  
"Your hand, you know, the thing at the end of your arm, the one with fingers attached to it." She wiggled one of her own to show him. Now he saw what he had previously just heard, around her wrist she wore a strange collection of bracelets, leather and silver for the biggest part, the tingling he had been hearing since she first knocked on his door was the small charms that were knocking into each other with every movement she made. He gave her his hand and she gently took it, softly pulling off his glove and turning his palm upwards.  
She tilted her head down so all he saw was her neck, her nails were longer than expected, a bit pointy and looked like they were dipped in stars, the tips were glittering and sparkling. She trailed along the lines in his hand, silent at first.  
"You've had a long life John Mitchell. A long, chaotic life. You will get your happy ending, but not yet, there will come a time when you doubt everyone around you, even yourself but don't despair.' She looked up at him with a grave face; "Happiness can be found in the darkest of places, if only one remembers to turn on the light." Then she shook her head;  
"Sorry, that was Harry Potter, a great book series, not entirely accurate, but still extremely good."  
"Harry Potter was a good series, you are right." He smiled at her. She folded his fingers inwards again and gave him back his hand.

"Not everything out there is black and evil Mitchell, there is light too, trust me, I'm as light as they come. Don't be afraid to tell your friends the truth, it can save more than one life, and most certainly yours." She leaned so close he could see the pulse on her throat and smell the coffee on her breath when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 _"Sorry, you just looked like you needed it." She blushed a bit, inside she felt how drawn she was towards his animalistic side even if she had seen his future, and Annie, that he hadn't mentioned yet.  
"No that's all right, thank you. I need to hear things like that. Up until very recently my life have just been struggle after struggle."  
"I could see that, just remember what I told you and you will do just fine, I promise. Your salvation will come." They looked at each other and then she blinked at him; "Wow, don't I sound all doomsday-ish today. Let's find a cheerier subject, shall we?"  
He chuckled, a genuine chuckle that almost reached his eyes.  
They talked for hours and hours, forgetting the cups on the table. She told him about herself and he told her things about him and George.  
She could feel the sun about to rise when she stretched and yawned big.  
"Dee?"  
"Yes?"  
"Those cat I saw earlier? What where they?"  
"Oh, I guess you could call them my guardian angels, they are always with me." She shook her shoulder a bit and his eyes grew large when she suddenly had a striped housecat in her lap, tail whisking, purring softly with half closed eyelids. A shake of her ankle and another one, this one almost a spit image of the one in her lap, now sat on the backrest, tail flipping back and forth.  
"You can touch them if you want to."  
Hesitantly he stretched out a hand towards Jim, the one on the backrest and his eyes grew even larger when the cat sniffed his fingers and nuzzled its head against them.  
"But how?"  
"Life is just an illusion. And these are mine. That one is Jim, and the little lady in my lap is Tara, they are named after my parents."  
"But I can still see your tattoos?"  
"Like I said, it is just an illusion, though a very solid one. They can alter size if they feel that I am under attack."_

She flicked her fingers, almost as if she was shaking water away from them and he threw himself backwards on the sofa, where there had just been two sweet, purring housecats now stood a couple of Bengal tigers, staring at him with golden eyes. She petted one of them behind the ear and soon enough they were gone again, only the purring lingered in the air.  
"That was. I don't know, I am speechless."  
"Neat party trick, huh?"  
"To say the least. I am impressed. You named them after your parents, you said?"  
"It only felt appropriate. One morning I woke up, realizing something was different from the night before. Then I saw the news and my parents had been killed in a big blast. What had really woken me up was a tingling sensation, one on my shoulder and one around my ankle and there they were. It took some time for me to get the whole 'illusion' thing working but since that day they have been with me, through thick and thin."  
"And how long ago was this?"  
"I don't know, maybe fifty years or so? Time flies, especially when you don't stay at the same place for too long."  
"Fifty years? How old are you?"  
"Seventy-five, I was about fifteen when they died. At first I was very lonely but I soon adapted to my surroundings and here I am, working a normal job, having my own little house just like everybody else. Except my neighbors are a ghost, a vampire and a werewolf."  
"How did you know about Annie?" He hadn't mentioned her all night, not sure how Dee would take it, not that he knew why he cared about her knowing he lived with a female ghost.  
"I saw her in your hand, in your future Mitchell. Why do you think I haven't even tried to flirt with you? I know I've already lost. You don't know it yet, neither does she, but your destinies are joined harder than any I have ever seen."  
"But Annie is just my friend!" He wasn't sure why this upset him as much as it did.  
"I'm sorry Mitchell." Suddenly she looked very uncomfortable and he could hear the low sound of a tiger growling vibrating through the room.  
"You don't have to be sorry, Dee, it's not your fault. But I thank you for a really, really nice evening and I hope to see you soon again." She avoided to look at him as he got up from the sofa, putting on his jacket.  
"Sure, and oh, the sun is coming up, there is an umbrella by the door, please use it."  
He looked over and saw the big black umbrella with an eagle head for a handle next to the door that opened without any visible force. He leant in, kissed her softly on the cheek;  
"I mean it, I hope to see you soon Dee, I want to know more about this world of yours." Then he put his cap on, folded up the umbrella and stepped out in the glowing morning light. Just before the door snapped shut he saw her still sitting on the couch, her forehead resting on her arms that were leaning on her knees, one tiger taking up the space in the sofa he had just left, the other one sprawled out on the floor next to her.

Not until he got inside he realized that he had forgotten his cutoffs at her place and smiled to himself, they would have to meet again.


End file.
